Brothers Betrayal
by Ittybittykittyy
Summary: Seth and Roman had been friends since they were little kids. Roman and Katrina have been faithfully married for 5 years with one daughter. Seth and Roman always hung out but Seth had always a crush on Roman's wife. When Seth starts sleeping with Katrina, and Roman finds out, their friendship takes a big turn. Will their brotherly bond end forever?
1. Different Day

_**Different Day**_

"Hey, wake up sleepy head!" Katrina scolded at her husband Roman glancing at the clock to see it was 8:35.

"Huh?" Roman's eyes fluttered halfway open seeing his wife with her hair tied in a bun and dressed in a silk white night gown hovering over him.

"It's time for breakfast. Get up I got your favorite egg and steak omlete ready." At this instance, he sat up in bed rubbing the morning blurr away from his eyes. He smelled the delicious cooked eggs smell with the cheese lingering over. As she went back down stairs setting up the table, he got up and toke a quick shower. The hot water woke him up long enough to start thinking on his plans for today since he had some days off from wrestling.

"Maybe I'll call Seth over for some pool." He thought. Him and Seth has been best friends since they were little kids. They had a special brotherhood bonding that no one else but them understood. Seth was always hanging out with him more than Dean was. Roman knew Dean wasen't the type to always be out so he called or texted Seth to go out for drinks or just chill downtown.

Today was just a typical day for Roman, wake up, get his daughter Cassie up for breakfast and drive her to school, hang out with the boys, and come home for alone time with Katrina. But he had a feeling today would be different. He didn't know why but he just felt it. He turned the faucet off and headed to his closet rapped in his towel looking for something different to put on today. He grabbed a blue v-neck shirt that hugged his muscles that made his wife swoon everytime. He swore she would shrink his shirts a little small just so that she could wrap herself around his muscular arms. He matched his shirt with black jeans and a belt. He was almost finished but smoothed his long charcoal hair back the way he liked it.

Now he had to wake his 5 year old daughter Cassie up for breakfast and get her ready for school.

"Wake up baby." He patted her bed spread to wake her up from her sleep of nothing but sweet dreams.

"Goodmorning daddy." Cassie said, half smiling excited to eat with her family and play games at school like every week day morning.

"Goodmorning honey." He loved seeing the smile on his little girl's face everyday knowing she would one day be as beautiful as her mother. He went over to her, raised her from her bed and carried her over his shoulder down stairs to sit at the table.

"Toke you guys long enough." Katrina chuckled kissing her daughter and Roman as she poured orange juice in both their cups. They sat and ate breakfast like a family should be. She was proud to have such a great family and coulden't ask for anything more.

_**After breakfast.**_

Roamn knew it was his turn to drop Cassie off at school. After Katrina cleaned and dressed Cassie up, he headed out the door with his phone and drove Cassie to elementary school. She hugged her daddy and hopped out the car running to her best friend Jessie who was already waiting for her. Roman sat in the parking lot and pulled out his phone out of the cup holder and dialed Seth's number.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Hoping Seth woulden't fall asleep on him like he did numerous times.

"Nothing much man, just woke up. Anything planned for today?"

"Wanna go shoot some pool?" Roman suggested.

"Sure, gimme 10 minutes and meet me at the pool hall."

"Alright. What about Dean? What's he doing today?" Roman wanted to hang out with all three of them but he Dean would probably be out the question.

"Nah, I already checked with him. One of his lazy day's today." He said sounding almost dissapointed.

"I figured." Roman sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, let me get ready. I'll see you soon." Seth said.

"Okay, see you." He hung up and drove off. Wondering how this day will go.


	2. Getting close

_**Getting close**_

He got to the pool hall where Seth was already there, pool stick in hand with the balls in place on the table. Roman was actually excited for this guys night out, except Dean who was probably busy sleeping and getting drunk. They didn't mind it but it was too much and wish Dean would stop.

"Hey dude, ready to get beat?" Seth chuckled.

"Yeah right. I'll warn you on one thing. If it's not wrestling I'm good at, it's pool." Roman said with confidence even though he haven't played pool since him and Katrina's honeymoon.

"Whatever. Let's just play." Seth rolled the balls around in the rack before removing it to set up his play. He straightened his stick up to get ready to shoot but before he did, he looked up to see Katrina running in the hall to find Roman. Ever since Roman introduced Katrina to the guys, he's been in love with her in the worst way. Not only was he romantically in love with her, he was sexually in love with her. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful and slender with her brunette hair with a touch of red streaks, her perfect body shape, everything about her he wanted.

"Roman," She walked up behind him carrying a pink lunch box that belonged to Cassie. "You forgot to give Cassie her lunch. Can you go back to the school and give it to her please?"

"Hey babe sure. How did you find me here?"

"I figured you'd be here. Hello Seth."

"Hey Katrina." His voice trembled a bit when she spoke to him. Her voice was like a gift from an angel and everytime he heard her talk, it drove him crazy. Roman toke the lunchbox from Katrina, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll be back Seth. You coming hun?" Seth stepped in before she could get a word out.

"How about we have a round of pool?" Seth laughed wanting her to stay.

"Well, I guess it'll be fun to play a round. I haven't played in a while and I need a break from house work.

"Yes." Seth whispered under his breath.

"Okay we'll I'll be right back." Roman said and headed out the door. Seth then looked to Katrina who was looking relaxed in her hip tightened, jeans and low cut red blouse. This was turning him on and he couldn't help it. He wanted this woman bad. Sometimes it slipped his mind that him and Roman were best friends and making a move on his wife would ruin everything.

"So, you ready?" Seth asked a little nervously.

"Sure." She grabbed her stick and moved to the side Seth was standing at and bent over to level her stick on the first ball. He stepped back to look at her butt that was clear as day in her jeans. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't. It was beautiful and he wanted her to be in that position forever. She shot the balls and it went in every direction. Only two made it in the upper right hand corner pocket.

"Shoot, I use to be good at this game." She said disappointed. Seth put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry once you practice more you'll get the hang of it." He smiled at her with his arm still around her shoulder. He didn't want to move it. He inhaled the scent of her perfume deeply. He really wished she was his and it made him mad and upset at the same time that it bothered him. No one else knew the big attraction he had towards him but himself. He didn't tell Dean and sure as hell didn't tell Roman. What kind of friend would he be?

"You're right, she smiled up at him "Maybe if I practice enough now I can impress Roman when he comes back."

"Yeah maybe." He hated when she said his name. This is how bad it was. He wanted his name to be the one she says and not Roman's.

She continued to practice shooting pool until she got tired. She wanted something to drink and rest her arms.

"Would you get me a drink please?"

"Sure thing. Anything specific?" He hoped she would go for a beer.

"Water would be good." Sighing heavily under his breath, he went to the bar to get some water.

"Your wife?" The bartender asks.

"Nah friend's wife." He wanted to say yes but he knew it wouldn't help any.

"Too bad man, she's hot. The bartender said sounding a little creepy.

"I know right." Seth said, leaning on the edge of the bar. He asked for a beer and toke a drink still watching her taking off her shoes and sitting down.

"Well, I guess I'd better give her her water. Seth said standing up felling a little woozy already from the beer.

"Good luck man." The bartender said watching him walk away while he fixed another customer's drink. He gave Katrina her water and sat next to her.

"Thank you Seth."

"No problem." Seth answered with his breath smelling of beer. He looked up at the door seeing Roman walk in after taking Cassie her lunch.

"Hey anything I missed?"

"I shot a couple rounds at pool to get a little better at it." Katrina said. "Can we go home now? My arms feel a little tired."

"Sure thing sweety, you wanna wait until I come back Seth?" Roman asked. He wanted to go home with them so he had to come up with an idea quick.

"Uh I was thinking, Seth started still thinking of an idea as he talked, "We can always play pool, how about I come over and we could watch something?" He hoped that it would work and he would say yes.

"Uh okay sure." Roman said kind of confused by the suggestion but he went along with it anyway. Seth was still a little drunk and had a great idea for wanting to go home with them. He wanted to get closer to Katrina.


	3. What am I doing?

_**What am I doing?**_

The whole car ride to Roman's house was nothing but complete silence. All I could think about was Katrina and how much I wanted her. I toke a couple glances from the backseat window to Katrina's reflection in the passenger seat.

"Damn I want her so bad." I said in my head. I looked towards Roman with envy. Lucky idiot. How did he manage to get her and I didn't? It was just unfair. She was so beautiful and poised. I could smell a scent of apple cinnimon from her hair. Even the way she texted on her phone was beautiful.

"Anywhere else you need to go before we go home Seth?" Roman asked me glancing back at me while also trying to drive down the busy road. Startled, I woke up from my trance hoping he didn't notice me staring at Katrina.

"No. I'm good."

"You sure?" This time I wanted to scream at him to shut the hell up and keep driving. He already asked me once, why did he ask again?

"Yeah I'm sure." I said in a calm voice still awaiting to get to his house quicker.

It seemed like his house was across the country, the car ride was so long, I started playing Temple Run on my phone out of boredom. It felt shorter before. maybe because we was all together with Dean, and since he made every car ride crazy, it only toke what felt like minutes to get to Roman's house. I was just hoping Roman had to go out for something again so I can be alone with Katrina for a while and I can make my move. I didn't know what to do. Iv'e been friends, mostly brothers with Roman since we met in NXT and we've been there for each other since then. I could go to Roman for anything and he would break his back for me. I know I still got Dean, but Roman was always the one I always called for help.

"Why am I thinking like this?" "What am I doing?" I asked myself shamefully. I was being selfish and I hated it. I don't want our friendship to end because of a women but this is how crazy in love I was. I wanted this woman so bad but she's already happy with Roman. I just hope I can keep from lusting for this woman before I screw something up bad.

_**At Roman's house**_

We finally got to Roman's house. We all got out the car and headed to the shaded front porch so Roman could open the door. I was standing behind Katrina wanting to turn he around and completely devour her lips while Roman would try and pry me away from her. I had the urge to do it so bad but I kept my composure inside while we walked in. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch while both of them went to the kitchen to get snacks. Roman playfully wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder while she was reaching to get the popcorn. They just held each other for a moment. All I could do was look away in anger trying not to break his glass coffee table.

"Seth what do you want to drink?" Roman yelled across to me in the living room.

"Beer. Just beer." I said in an annoyed tone.

"I thought you didn't drink beer?"

"Well I do now." That's wahen he stared at me in a confused way but got two beers from the fridge anyway. Katrina had already gotten the popcorn fixed and sat beside me with the bowl. I all of a sudden felt a little better, happy that she sat right next to me.

"So think we'll ever have a real game of pool?" I asked her with a smile.

"Hmmm maybe. That is if you'll teach me more." She said smiling back. "Oh I'll teach you more than to play pool sweety." I said in my head even though I wanted to say it directly to her face.

"Haha don't worry I'll teach you." Blushing until Roman plopped down giving me my beer and resting his arm around her shoulder. It was time for me to shut up once again and be pissed off about the same thing.

"Alright let's get this started." He said, but before he could press play the phone in the kitchen rang.

"Ughh hold on." He groaned getting up to answer. All I could do was anticipate on hearing the words 'I gotta leave real quick.' But I all heard was 'uh huh', 'yeah', and 'okay'. That meant something and I just sat and closed my eyes wishing he would leave.

"Guys, I'll be right back. That was the school and the principle said Cassie felt sick so I guess I have to pick her up, go to the store to get some soup and bring her home."

This was perfect! I toke a gulp of my beer trying to think of another quick scheme to keep her here with me.

"Uh you want me to go ahead and start the movie and we can tell you about it when you get back?" What a stupid excuse but I had nothing else. Maybe it'll work. I toke another sip of my beer while he got his car keys once again.

"Yeah, whatever I need to go see how Cassie is doing, see you guys soon." He was obviously worried about Cassie to care enough what lame excuse I had to stay here with Katrina. He slammed the door behind him and the sound of tires screeching echoed around the house. I felt drunk already from just a couple of gulps. This was perfect.

I stared her down. The house was quite and had a cooling temperature but the touch of her thigh next to mine warmed me up instantly.

"So are you going to start the movie?" she says to me after four minutes have passed of complete silence.

"I got an even better idea." I said in my half drunk voice. I scooted closer to her sliding my arm around the other side of her waist pulling her nearly ontop of me and kissed her softly holding her. I didn't want to let go of her and I couldn't help it. I had to kiss her. I wanted to know how soft those lips were. She sat there trying to catch her breath. She must have been too confused to know what was going on and I liked it that way. I pulled away and grinned in her eyes.

"Wh-what was that for?" She asked softly and a little scared. I tickled her chin with my finger still smiling at her.

"Iv'e been in love with you for a while now and I want you Katrina." I said seductively.

"What about...Roman?"

"Forget about Roman, come to my house right now." I knew exactly where I was going from here.


	4. Spice

_**Spice**_

"No..I can't." she said whispering still shocked by what had just happened. Katrina didn't know what to feel at this moment.

Her and Roman has always had a strong relationship and a powerful sex life, but lately, it seemed to be dying down. They loved each other more than themselves but she needed a spark, something new that'll put that spice back in her love. Was this what she's been looking for? Maybe someone to give a little edge to what she's been looking for in her love life? All she could do was sit there and let Seth over power her lips while her head spun with questions and her body reacted in a way she thought she would never feel again. Her knees got weak, her heart pounded and she was turned on fast. She completely felt ashamed she didn't push Seth away and she actually liked it.

"Why not?" Seth asked rubbing her leg up to her thigh.

"I'm married to your best friend!" She half screamed at him. She didn't want to admit to him to do more.

"Roman won't even notice. Come on just come with me." He wash pushing her buttons to where she almost said 'yes'. All of a sudden there was a car motor getting closer to her house and heard it pull up in the garage. Roman was back from picking up their sick little daughter. She scooted away from Seth, skipped ahead to the movie they was suppose to be watching, and toke a drink to wash her lips from Seth's mouth taste. She grabbed Seth by his shirt collar and threatened him.

"You tell Roman and I will kill you, do you understand me!?"

"Don't worry baby, no pressure. But when you decide you need to talk," He did the finger quotes "You know where to find me." He winked at her and returned to drink his beer smiling. She just instantly melted the way he talked to her but she kept it all inside.

Roman opened the front door with Cassie slung over his shoulder fast asleep.

"So how was the movies guys?" Roman whispered.

"Good! The action part was awesome." She paused the movie, trying to sound as casual as possible hoping he won't think they were up to something while he was gone.

"Well, I'm going to put Cassie to bed now. Then we can get ready for bed too," Roman winked at his wife, kissing her cheek. "Sorry I couldn't stay longer to hang out with you Seth."

"Don't worry buddy it's okay," He patted Roman on his free shoulder. "I can always come back tomorrow."

"Actually, I'm going to gym tomorrow, wanna come?"

"Eh, now that I think of it, I'm going to be busy tomorrow." Seth said wanting to be alone with Katrina again.

"Oh, okay then. Well see you whenever man." Roman laughed then carried his ill daughter upstairs for bed.

"See you," Seth said "and by Katrina."

"Bye Seth." Katrina said calmly. When Roman disappeared up stairs, he turned back to her and whispered in her ear, "Anytime you want sweety." giving her a nibble on her earlobe and walked out the front door.

This was turning her upside down. Why was Seth doing this to her? Making her choose between her loving husband, or his best friend who kept pushing her to have sex with him. She wanted something new but this wasn't what she wanted. She's happy in her marriage and happy with the family she worked so hard for. So why was she wanting to go to Seth's house and make the biggest mistake of her life?

_**10:30 P.M.**_

It was time for bed and Katrina was in the shower re-thinking about what Seth did and what more he could have done. She just stood under the soothing warm water barley cleaning her body because everytime she put the scrub to her skin, she only feels Seth's hands caressing her whole body up and down. She gave up, rinsing the remainder of the soap off her and dried off to go to bed. Roman was already cleaned up and in bed she came out the bathroom, wrapped in her towel looking for some clothes.

"Mmm you look good everytime you come out from the bath." He flirted.

"Oh stop it." She blushed. Maybe if she wrapped up in Roman's arms it would take her mind off Seth.

"So did you get Cassie some soup?" She said changing the subject.

"Yeah, she looks like she has a little fever and she said her tummy hurt." He was a little disappointed. There was one great thing she loved about Roman and it was his love for their daughter. She was lucky to have a husband that cared so much about their child.

"No school for her tomorrow. When should we take her to the doctor?"

"I'll try and set up an appointment after I come from the gym tomorrow." He sat up in bed waiting for her to cuddle next to him. After she got dressed in her black tank top with kiss lips pajama pants, she slid in bed with Roman and wrapped up in his arms. She tried to erase her memory of Seth as she rubbed Roman's chest and kissed his neck. As she closed her eyes, she emptied out her mind and focused on her always romantic nights before sleep. Roman tugged on her tank top up to her cheek and kissed her. She thought of Seth doing the same thing and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he was about to enjoy himself.

"I'm really tired I need to sleep." She lied.

"Okay honey goodnight." He gave her one last kiss on the cheek before turning over on his side.

"Goodnight." She turned the light off from her night stand and tried to sleep. Seth was starting to take over her life.


	5. All because of one man

_**All because of one man**_

It was already nine a.m. and Roman was all ready up ready to work out at the gym after yesterday was so busy. Katrina was still asleep, snoring like crazy. He didn't want to wake her up so he went over to her side of the bed and lightly kissed her on the cheek and headed to the shower. The hot water felt amazing especially when the forty degree weather was slipping through some of the cracks of the windows. While he was in the shower, he was thinking of why Seth was acting so weird lately. He was always denying to hang out with him. He wanted to ask Katrina but he decided to call and ask her later on.

He went downstairs to fix breakfast himself to wrap up Katrina and Cassie's plate while he ate his. He sat in front of the tv in the living room watching the news for today's weather. As he was taking a bite of his scrambled eggs with cheese and parsley, he looked to see his phone light up with Seth's name appearing on it. He picked it up to see his message, 'When are you leaving to go workout?' I stopped eating and replied, 'In a few minutes. Are you coming too?'. On the other side, Seth knew he wasn't going Roman's way, but to his wife's way or if she decides she really wants Seth back then he would have her right where he wants her. He smiled, chuckling to himself replying. 'No. I'm really busy today.' To which Roman said, 'Dud, why are you always busy when I just wanna hang out? You're acting weird. Is their something you're not telling me?' Seth stopped smiling for a minute. He hoped Roman hasn't caught onto him wanting to have sex with his wife. He tried to make everything normal and un-obvious. Even though this was his best friend, he couldn't help the way he felt towards Katrina. Seth put his phone back on the nightstand. He couldn't reply back. He didn't know what excuse to say. Roman sat on the couch eating his breakfast now wondering why Seth didn't answer back. But he quickly brushed it off his shoulder and finished his meal before heading out the door. He still needed to remember to call for an appointment for Cassie.

_**12:15 P.M.**_

Katrina finally woke up the bright blinding sun blaring through the crystal clear windows. She slowly sat up in bed to feel an empty presence beside her looking to see Roman was gone. She smelled the lingering scent of eggs and perfectly toasted crust downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and headed to the bathroom. She looked deep at herself in the mirror not recognizing the person she was becoming all because of one man. Seth. The whole night she dreamed of Seth taking her in and doing whatever he wanted to her without her struggling and no submissions. Her mind was full of dirty thing she wished she hadn't thought of. She shed a hot tear that streamed down her cheek to the sink. She didn't know what she was doing an why. She had to put an end to this now. She didn't want to be reminded every single day about Seth and his lustful wishes. She went back to the bedroom grabbing her phone and texted her best friend Tamina Snuka. Katrina have been on several GNO's with the diva's roster at WWE, but there was something about Tamina that made them just click together. She asked Tamina to come over that is was an emergency.

Tamina know she shouldn't speed, but when it came to her best friend in an emergency, she had no choice. She was mostly hoping Roman had cheated on her so she can beat some sense "big and bad" ass. When she arrived she ran in the house looking at Katrina looking back at her with a fearing look in her eyes.

"What's the emergency girl?" Tamina asked with one ear listening to her and the other ear hearing out for cops.

"Tamina. Sit. I need to talk to you about something." Katrina slowly sat down on the couch scratching her head nervously.

"What's it about this time? Did Roman do something?" She sat beside me with one arm around my shoulder. I inhaled deeply before I let out everything that's been weighing on since yesterday.

"No. Tamina, I have a confession but you have to promise you won't tell ANYONE. I mean no one at all!." I got closer to her face after each emphasis on the important words to make sure she got it through clearly.

"Don't worry girl I won't! Now tell me what's going on."

"Okay, well you know Seth Rollins right?" I started off.

"Yes. That's Roman and Dean's best friend right?"

"Yeah him. Well, yesterday" I began, "Roman had to pick up Cassie from school because she got sick. All three of us had gotten back from the pool hall and decided to come back here to watch a movie. When Roman left, Seth stayed with me and Tamina," I hesitated for a moment, "He kissed me." I finally said and let out a deep breathe. I felt like a weight was lifted off of my chest when I confessed.

"He did what?!" She said stunned.

"He told me he's been in love with me ever since Roman introduced me to him and Dean. We just sat on the couch and he started rubbing my legs and then he just kissed me and I actually liked it. Is it bad that I wanted him to do more?" I asked a little ashamed.

"I mean, can you compare how you feel towards Seth and how you do to Roman?" I could tell she really didn't know what to say.

"I love Roman with everything I have I really do. But lately, our love life has been going a little dry. I needed a spark, and extra push but this wasn't really what I wanted. it just happened and all of a sudden, I got that spark I was looking for back. Should I be ashamed Tamina? I don't know what to do. My mind is telling me to try Seth out but my heart is telling me to stay committed and not ruin a great marriage." I started to cry again being more confused than ever. Tamina wrapped her muscle-bound arms around me and hugged me.

"Listen, you do what your heart tells you. I know it's cheesy but true. You wouldn't want to be in the club drinking like a crazy single woman wishing a man would sweep you off your feet all over again would you?" She was right. I didn't want to go down that route again but I didn't want a constant burden of trying Seth's body out hanging over me for the rest of my life everytime I see him.

"No." I just wanted this conversation to be over now.

"Then don't do anything stupid. Think about your little girl and how you would hurt her if you did."

"Thanks Tamina. You're really a great friend.

"No problem girl." She hugged me again. Closing my eyes I let my mind speak to me. I had almost a day to think this situation over.

_**NOTE: The sex part won't happen until next chapter. Be patient and thank you!**_


	6. It was my fault!

_**It was my fault!**_

I started pacing around the living room looking for answers. I couldn't find anything that could keep my mind off of Seth. It was already ten after one and I had to think of what I could do to stop my urges. I went to the kitchen and fixed me a cheese and chicken burrito with buttery soft rolls. Nothing distracts the mind more than food.

I sat down and began eating my burrito when I saw my phone light up and felt the buzz on the table. I closed my eyes hoping it would be Roman calling about something. But no. it was Seth. I hesitated for a minute then finally answered.

"Hello?" I nervously asked.

"Hey girl, you know I'm waiting for you." He spoke in a seductive voice. I didn't know what to say. My heart was racing and I was getting turned on fast. Gritting my teeth with a tears sliding down my cheeks I quietly said, "I'll be there in a minute." and hung up quickly slamming my phone down on the table. I wrapped my food up and put it in the microwave, grabbed my coat and keys, and went out the door. I went to my car and sat in the driver's seat re-thinking Tamina's advice feeling more tears going down my face. Why was I doing this? and more importantly, why was I letting him get though me, manipulate me? I'm about to ruin my family, my life because a man was in love with me and I had an attraction towards him.

_**To Seth's house**_

As I drove down the road to Seth's house to settle this once and for all, I flickered with the radio station to help me in this. I left it at a pop station and just when I thought I could finally relax on my way there, Justin Timberlake's song 'What Comes Around, Goes Around' blasts though the speakers.

_Should've known better when you came around_

_That you were gonna make me cry_

_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find..._

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around._

I quickly turned the radio off. Who listens to the radio anyway?

I made my way to Seth's house. This was it. I needed to know what Seth's desire for me felt like. It's like I'm experimenting a little even when I'm married but even worse was it was my hubby's best friend. I slowly got out the car and walked shamlessly to Seth's front door. I breathed heavily, closing my eyes and had the nerve to knock on the door.

"It's open." Seth yelled. I opened the door slowly looking around Seth's house. it looks pretty nice in here for someone who was living alone.

"Shut the door pretty girl." I heard him say calmly from around the corner. I did as he said and shut the door walking further into his house.

"Ahhh so you finally decided to come to me?" Seth said walking closer to me.

"Yes but listen. I love Roman and you know that! It's just.."

"Just what babe." He smoothed his hand over my waist pulling me in closer.

"Just.." My mind stopped and I pulled him onto me and kissed him feeling ashamed and regretful already. My mind wanted me to quickly stop before it got worse but it was already too late. We stopped the kiss and he pulled me upstairs to his bedroom. I hated how this was going but I needed to try him out. He moved his hand to my butt as he closed the door and the rest was spoken for.

After twenty minutes I opened my eyes looking around to see if I was really where I thought I was. I'm here lying naked in Seth's bed while he was next to me sound asleep. I can't believe what I did. How I totally ignored Tamina's advice and how I shut down my conscience. How I didn't think of my consequences of what could happen next. I didn't think.

_**At the gym.**_

Roman had just finished up his workout and after a long day at the gym, he missed Katrina and his beautiful daughter. He wrapped the towel around his neck and sat on the bench to check up on Katrina. He called her waiting for her to pick up. No answer. He called again. No answer. He gave up and decided to text her instead since she answers most texts and never calls. He put his phone back in his bag and went to get a drink and cool off for a bit. After that, he returned to see if Katrina texted back yet. He checked his phone to see no response from her.

"Hmmm what's going on?" He mumbled. He was confused and a little worried wondering why she was ignoring him. Roman quickly threw on his clothes he had on before, grabbed his bag, and left the gym to go back home.

Roman finally got to his garage and got out to open the door.

"Katrina?" He yelled out. He looked around to see she wasn't in the living room or kitchen. He ran upstairs to his bedroom. Not there. Bathroom. Not there. He went back outside to see if she in the backyard. Nowhere. He went back inside and checked Cassie's room seeing Cassie play with her barbie dolls.

"Baby where's mommy?" He calmly and sweetly asked.

"I don't know daddy." She shrugged. Now Roman got even more worried. How could she run off somewhere without telling him? She never did that. Roman picked up his phone from his bag and texted Dean.

"Dude, where's Katrina?" Almost typing in caps.

"How should I know?" Dean replied back. Not in the mood for Dean's "smart" replies. He thought and thought where could she be. He paced around and abruptly stopped in his tracks, feeling his blood start to boil.

"Seth." He said storming out the door. He got to the door of his car and forgot about Cassie. Why did she leave her all by herself like that? He ran back inside, grabbed Cassie, and headed back to his car putting her in her car seat.

"We go bye bye daddy?" She asked wondering where they were going.

"Yes baby girl." He restrained himself from screaming at his precious daughter as he sped and 70 miles and hour down the street.

He curved up into Seth's driveway.

"Daddy will be right back, okay baby?"

"Okay daddy." He kissed Cassie and ran up to Seth's porch, putting his ear against the door to only hear complete silence. He knocked with force once and still heard nothing. He finally decided to kick down the door and ran up the stairs to Seth's bedroom, kicking down that door too.

"WHAT THE-" Roman screamed at the top of his lungs seeing Seth and his own wife Katrina both naked in the same bed. They woke up with their eyes wide and full of terror.

"SETH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He grabbed Seth by the arm from his bed and started punching him. Blow after blow to his face and head. Katrina hopped up and tried to stop Roman.

"Roman stop please! It was my fault!" She tried pulling on Roman's muscular arm's but it was no use. He pushed her down on the floor as she felt tears coming down.

"You shut up you whore!" He stood over her, fists clenched tight and breathing heavily. He knew he was raised better than to hit a woman so he started to back away from her. He felt tears starting to build up in his eyes as he kicked Seth in the stomach and stormed downstairs.

"Oh my god what have I done." She whispered to herself. She screwed up. Big time.


	7. Heart Attack

_**Heart Attack**_

Struggling to open my eyes from the after-burn of never ending tears flowing from last night, I finally opened my eyes, still burning and stinging. I sat up from the couch feeling a pain in my neck.

"Ouch!" I yelped. I looked around my surrounding feeling familiar to it. It definitely was not at my house.

"Roman?"I nervously called out. I heard a reply back but it wasn't him.

"No you idiot, it's me" I looked up to see Tamina shaking her head at me with a 'Why am I helping you' look.

"Why am I here again?" I kind of knew the answer but I wanted to make sure this wasn't happening and it was only a dream.

"Roman kicked you out. AFTER YOU SCREWED UP!" She yelled in my ear, slamming her coffee cup down on the table in front of me.

"Listen, I know I screwed up and I'm sorry, I really am. I never-"

"Then why the hell did you cheat on a husband who's been good to you for 5 years!?" Tamina was angered at me all over again. I started to feel tears build up in my eyes again, continuing to burn.

"I don't know Tamina, I feel like I let Seth maniupulate me into trying him out and I really feel stupid for letting him." I tried to explain getting choked up with the painful lump in my throat keeping me from breathing. Tamina sighed sitting next to me with her arm around my shoulder.

"Katrina, I love you. You're my best friend. But you don't know how stupid you sound right now." She started. "Ever since you met Roman, I remembered seeing you being the happiest woman alive. All you did was talk and talk about how sweet and charming he was and how he made you and Cassie happy. But look at you. You made a stupid decision just because you wanted to be a little slut! If you wanted to do other men why did you get married?" Taminia had a point. I ruined a great marriage because I let someone get inside my brian and control my feelings and my life.

"You're right Tamina. I'm truely sorry for what I did and I wish I could rewind time to change this all back." I said looking down. I was more than ashamed. I was appauled that I destroyed a great family. I thought about little Cassie possibly getting use to no mom or another mom. Just thinking about it made me cry even more to the point I was hyperventilating.

"Stop crying." Tamina ordered rubbing my shoulder. That was one thing about Tamina, even when I screwed up, she was still there for me.

"I'm trying. Tamina what can I do to fix this? What did Roman say?" I tried to ask. Tamina pushed some hair away from her face and began the story.

_**Flashback**_

"SHE DID WHAT?!" I screamed holding the door open after Roman almost knocked down my door telling me what Katrina did.

"Yep! I caught her and Seth asleep and naked in his bed!" Roman yelled. I could tell he was angry and in pain seeing his blood-shot eyes.

"I can't believe she would do that after I told her not too!" I accidentally told him.

"Wait, she told you she wanted to sleep with Seth?" Roman closed in on me. I had no choice but to tell him since he might beat me up too.

"Yes. She was telling me how Seth wanted her and she knew it was wrong but she wanted to feel how Seth felt for her and that maybe it would stop her from thinking about him non-stop. He basically haunted her to have sex with him." I explained.

"That's stupid. I can't believe she would even do that regardless!"

"I know. Where is she?" I asked curiously.

"In the car. Tamina, I hope it's not any trouble, but can you keep her while I figured out if I still want to be with her or not?" He asked. I pondered for a minute but Katrina was still my friend, and I didn't want her to be out on the streets.

"Sure. Bring her in." I sighed. Roman came back with his big hands gripped around her arm while she was still crying and pleading to forgive her but it didn't work. He pulled her up to my door and no-to forcefully pushed her inside.

"Please Roman please! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Roman!" She begged on her knees.

"Get away from me!" He screamed and slammed the door behind him.

"After that you cried so hard, you feel asleep quick." Tamina finished.

My life was ruined and it was all my fault. I wanted to fix this so bad. I grabbed Tamina's hand tight and asked her,

"Tamina, what can I do to fix this? I've messed up everything and I want our family back Tamina please help me!" I begged at her resting my head down on her hand, getting it drenched from my tears.

"Katrina, I don't know what to do for you. All I can say is wait for a little until Roman comes around. I'll think of something but for now, think about your family and not wanting other guys."

"I'll try." I sniffed.

"Coffee?" Tamina gestured.

"Sure." If I needed to get my life back on track I had to take baby steps first.

_**At Dean's house.**_

"Wow, that sucks bro." Dean was next to Roman on the porch watching the cars speed by while they drank their beers.

"I just can't believe it man! I'm a damn good husband and ontop of that, my own best friend screwed my wife like it was no big deal!" He was starting to get angry again taking a swig of beer.

"Hey calm down. I'm sorry about that. But what are we gunna do? Were the shield and we'll have to work together you know." Dean pointed out. Roman completely forgot about the shield and was starting to get annoyed at the fact he'll have to see Seth again. and again. and again.

"Ugh you're right." Roman sighed at what Dean said was true. It was up to him to keep professional but how can you do that when your best friend steals your wife?

"We'll have to meet tomorrow for a match. I know it's hard but hang in there. You're a tough guy. Tougher than anybody I know and you'll get through this." Dean tapped my arm trying to calm me down and reasure everything needs to be smooth.

"Thanks man. Good thing I still got one good friend that won't betray me." Dean smiled and returned to gazing at the neighboor drinking and relaxing.

_**In the WWE locker room.**_

The WWE roster was getting ready for Monday Night Raw getting their attire ready and stretching before it hit 8. Everyone had heard what happened between Roman and Katrina but said nothing and made no eye contact when Roman arrived. He saw Dean and Seth at their lockers putting on their vests. He rolled his eyes.

"The nerve of Seth acting like it's a normal day." He said in his head. He knew he had to get dressed too.

He walked over to his locker between Dean and Seth only saying hi to Dean.

"Hey Dean." Roman said, still getting his stuff out.

"Hey." Dean responded quietly. Roman made no eye contact to Seth who glanced at him not knowing what to do. He still had a black eye and a busted lip from when Roman beat him. His stomach also was still hurting and he knew him and Roman needed to work together in their match and he knew Roman probably wouldn't work with him.

"Roman, look I'm sorry okay?" Seth yelled turning to Roman getting annoyed.

"Don't. Say anything to me." Roman calmly said.

"Don't give Katrina such a hard time! I was the one that wanted her and I confess, Iv'e been in love with her ever since I first met her! I never told you and I should have! Then maybe this whole thing would've never happened!" Seth yelled again at Roman who closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

"So you couldn't keep your snake in your pants and decided it was a good idea to love her when you know we was happy with each other?" Roman yelled in his face slamming down his belt. Dean tried to calm him down but it was already too late, they got heated up quick. Eveyone in the locker room looked at what was going on wondering if they were about to fight again.

"You know what Seth, I knew you was despreate and stupid but wow this just explains how much of an idiot you really are!" Roman yelled again. That drew the line and Seth got extremely mad.

"At least I filled Katrina's despreation last night!" Seth screamed. It hurt him bad that Roman said that Seth returned the hurt with saying this that would burn an even bigger hole in the situation.

Roman pushed Seth on the locker, punching him again while Seth tried to block them. Dean and some of the other guys on the roster tried to break them up, both of them cursing at each other. Seth kept trying to scratch Roman and punch him on the head and arms while John Cena and Ryback pulled Seth away, and Dean and Kane pulled Roman away.

"Guys guys chill!" John screamed. "How are you two going to work together if you might beat the crap out of each other?"

"Were not. Tell Vickie to pull us out the match!" Roman said, jerking away from Kane and Deans grasped, storming out the locker room. Seth felt the side of his head start to bleed as he stormed off the other way. He wanted to apologize to Roman and make things up but when he called him desperate, he couldn't control himself. John and Dean followed Roman out the locker room to try and calm him down as everyone returned to get ready for their own matches.

_**To the stadium.**_

Katrina couldn't wait. She had to fix her relationship with Roman now. She drove to the arena where Raw would be held to talk to Roman. She parked her car in the parking lot and ran inside to the hallway to find him while Tamina followed.

"Roman?" She called out. She walked around looking for him.

"Have you seen Roman?" Katrina asked Wade.

"In his room." he pointed out. She ran to his room knocking until he answered.

"Roman can we please try to work this out?" She pleaded. She noticed the scars on his face and arms suspecting him and Seth fought again.

"Not now. Get away from me." Roman said trying to shut the door but was stopped by her foot.

"No! I won't until you talk to me!" This was too much for her. All the crying, hyperventilating, headaches, and hard breathing made her weak. She tried to speak again but was cut-off by darkness. She fainted, collapsing back on the hard carpeted floor. Her breathing started excelerating and suddenly stopped.

"Katrina?" Tamina shoke her but nothing happened.

"Katrina? Katrina!" Roman knelt down trying to wake her.

"Someone get an ambulance!" Roman yelled out. She had a heart attack.


	8. A break

_**A break**_

_**NOTE: I want to quickly say thank you for the positive and funny reviews from you guys, You don't know how much it means to me. It keeps me going to continue writing these stories and I love you guys for it :'D This story isn't over yet, there should be 1 or 2 more chapters of this and thanks again for your feedback. Enjoy! **_

He covered his face with his hands hearing nothing but babies and adults crying in the hospital. He couldn't believe what heppened right in front of him just an hour ago. All he could replay in his head was seeing Katrina falling over and watching her chest movements come to a hault right in front of him. He felt tears swell up in his eyes thinking about how this might be the last time he saw and talked to her. But questioned himself as to why he cared so much for the woman that went against everything she loved to hurt his family. Roman picked Cassie up from school early to maybe see her mommy for the last time. He watched her little girl play with someone else's daughter by the toy ring stacker. He couldn't help but smile in this time of dispair. He quickly turned around to see a woman crying into what looked to be her sister's arms as she just heard someone in her family had died. He punched the table in front of him, making everyone in the waiting room to stare at him.

"What?! Do you all have a problem?" He screamed out. The whole room went silent and went back to what they was doing. He ran to the front desk getting even more angrier and impatient.

"Can you please tell me when it's okay to see my wife?" He choked.

"Sir, you're going to have to wait like everyone else. Now please sit down." The assistant calmly said. He tried not to loose his temper and destroyed this place. All he could do was sit and do what the woman told him.

Five minutes later he looked up to see Tamina, Seth, Dean, and John all coming in the front door to see Roman slumped down in his chair.

"Wait, why is Seth here?" he thought. After what happened in the locker room, he had no intention of dealing with Seth right now. He's just too depressed and doesn't need anymore drama to add to his life.

"Hey Roman, I'm sorry about what happened. Are you alright?" John asked as everyone behind him followed in agreement to his question.

"I guess." He murmured out. Tamina went over to hug him and massage his shoulder.

"She's strong Roman, she'll pull through." tamina tried to assure him.

"Roman...I'm sorry." Seth spoke up. Roman glanced at him from the corner of his eye, not wanting to jump up and beat him again 'till he was in a hospital bed too. Roman didn't say anything. He kept looking down at his golden wedding ring still wrapped tightly around his finger. Seth was just too afraid to go over to him right now, scared he might hurt him again. His face was already swelling from the bruises Roman gave him on his eye and the side of his face. Dean pulled Seth to the side to give him a little pep talk.

"Look, I'm not happy what you did to Roman dude, and it takes real guts for a man to admit he was wrong and you're gonna have to find a way to make it up to him." He explained. Seth whispered back,

"I know. I feel like hell every time I think about it. I didn't mean to end our friendship just because my hormones got in the way. I want to try and talk to Roman so we can make out a truce." Dean saw Seth was about to cry through his half shut eye. He needed to patch their triple bromance right now or there won't be anymore 'the shield'.

"Wait here." Dean said swirling around to John whispering his plan. John quickly went to Tamina and whispered the same thing as she got up.

"Roman, were going to the snack machine. Want anything?" Tamina asked. Roman sighed.

"No." he said hoping they would leave so he could be in sorrow alone. Tamina toke Cassie and they went down the hall to let Seth speak one on one to Roman. He was still scared to sit next to him but he had to. If he wanted his friendship back with the guy that's been there for him since day one, he needed to suck it up and get on with it. He slowly made his way to where Roman was, still staring at his ring and sat beside him looking at him. Roman slowly turned his head still down to look at Seth who was battered, bruised, and emotionally hurt. Seth twiddled his fingers nervously but just all of a sudden broke down in tears.

"Roman, you don't know how sorry I am. You was right yesterday, I am a desperate loser that can't find a woman because I was too busy chasing after yours. Please don't take this against Katrina, she's a lovely woman and deserves you more than I deserve to live right now. All this is because of me Roman, you and me have been partners, borthers for years and what I did to you was selfish and disrespectful. I stay up at nights crying, afraid, and hopeless at what Iv'e done." Seth wiped tears sfrom his black eye. "Roman please forgive me and please forgive Katrina. Before we did this she said she loved you. She was about to say something else but I didn't give her a chance. Please don't divorce her." Seth got spoke out his speech, hoping it would work.

"Get up." Roman demanded as he stood up. Seth gulped feeling his heart sink down to his chest doing what Roman said. Roman got up to Seth's face staring at him intensely with his fists clenched. Seth closed his eyes waiting for his third, and maybe his final beating. But instead of a beating, Roman grabbed Seth and pulled him into a tight hug, crying on his shoulder. He held Seth's head into his strong hand patting his back. Seth returned the hug with both men now crying. Eveyone just stared at them like they were crazy. Roman pulled away with a small smile on his face.

"That toke alot of balls for you to say all that man. I haven't totally forgiven you btu maybe we can work something out." Roman said.

"One day at a time?" Seth asked smiling back.

"Yeah." He gave him a fist pound as they saw a man in a white trench coat walking towards them.

"You can see your wife now Mr. Reigns." The doctor said to him.

"Thank you." Roman said. "Stay here Seth." he barked.

"Please don't end it with her Roman." Seth pleaded again. He hoped Roman wouldn't do this to her.

"Just wait here, I got this." Roman said with his hand up and he turned away to room 104 where Katrina was being treated.

Roman walked into the room seeing Katrina up and eating some applesauce and water she's been given by the nurse.

"How is she doc?" Roman asked, happy to see Katrina with her beautiful smile glowing up the room.

"She's breathing just fine, heart is looking very healthy." The nurse explained putting a hand on Roman's shoulder. "She's just had a lot of stress and her heart couldn't take it. Do you two need to be alone?"

"Yes, thank you." Roman said. He watched the nurse walk out and close the door as Roman went to Katrina's bed and sat next to her, arm wrapped around her.

"How are you?" He quietly asked.

"I'm doing alright. I was really scared." She said a little nervous wondering if he already forgave her without a talk. "Maybe karama really got me good huh?" She managed to chuckle a little trying to light up the situation to not make it into a serious downfall.

"Listen Katrina," he started. "Why. Just why? Five years, five years iv'e been a worthy husband working my butt off to put food on the table and help support you and our little girl. I thought you loved me. I thought I made you happy every day and night. Just please explain to me why would you just go off and hurt me like that with my own best friend." He asked concerned massaging her hand. She layed the applesauce filled spoon down in the cup and faced him.

"Roman. I don't know what came over me. I became this...ugly little slut I thought would never happen to me. I didn't think about my consequences and only acted on dreams. I just...I felt dry in our marriage Roman. The spice we had wasn't there and I felt like I needed to try to find that spice. I know it sounds stupid, but when I felt alone for such a long time, hanging out in bars getting drunk with everyone happy in a relationship but me. I v'e been so use to that life, I was blind to know the man that would change it all was right in front of me. Tamina told me and I knew better, but I just wasn't thinking. This was all my fault. Roman, I love you more than anyone else in the world. You and Cassie. I know. you would think being married for five years means it's meant to be but I was still scared Roman. I'm sorry. I really love you." She felt the burn back in her eyes as tears flooded down her cheek. Roman kissed her tears away and held her close.

"If you so scared why didn't you tell me? This could've all been avoided if you would just talk to me."

"I know. I'm stupid." She said again shaking her head.

"You're not stupid shut up." He playfully scolded her, kissing her again. "You just need some help with making the right choices."

"I'll do anything to fix this Roman," She locked her fingers into his "I swear on my life I'll never do this again. If you could read my mind right, it would scream I want you in my life." Roman had to think about it. He loved the family he had now and honestly didn't want another woman in his life since he had trust issues. He felt Katrina was the only woman who understood him and made his life complete. He pondered for a mintue before speaking up.

"I think we should take a break from each other right now." he sighed. "I'm not ending our marriage I really love you, but I think we just need to take a step back for a while." He said. "Agree?" She thought about it and it made sense.

"Agreed." They kissed each other passionately, and the spice came back. Funny how a situation like this had to wake both of them up to see that they are truley right for each other.


	9. That's It (Final)

_**That's it (final)**_

She felt like this was a new chance for her to start all over again. After she had kharma had hit her and scared her half to death, it was now her chance to be a better person. Prove she loved Roman and no one else. Everyone walked out the hospital in peace and harmony. Except for Katrina and Cassie, they all had to get ready for work tomorrow. Since Roman was going to be gone for a while, it was a good chance to take their break off from each other.

They all drive home and arrived at 9 p.m. They ate dinner, and toke their showers for bed time.

"I hope this works out." Katrina said laying sideways facing Roman.

"As long as you be a good girl it will." He smiled a bit, still wondering if he made the right choice or not. She smiled back and said goodnight kissing his head.

_**Back to work**_

It was time for Roman and the rest to get back to work. He got up at the early dawn of the morning and ate some cereal before planting a kiss on Katrina's and Cassie's head while both was still asleep, before heading out the door with his suitcases. He toke one last deep breath and closed the door behind him driving to the airport. He met up with Seth and Dean who was already there and ready for a great show awaiting them. Seth and Roman sat together to catch up on renewing their friendship. They talked like normally before all this happend and Seth vowed once more to never let something like this happen again.

Back at home, Katrina had already dropped Cassie at school. She was already starting to feel better than before and now Katrina was all home alone. Lonely nights had past as Roman was going to be away traveling for many weeks. She had to control her urges of wanting to be loved as she didn't want the same thing to happen twice.

She decided to drive to the bar down the road to get out the house from cleaning and cooking so much. She sat at the bar to have a few drinks when she really shouldn't drink since she quit. But she was despreate. Once again. A tall, slender man with dark hair like Roman's approached her and sat next to her ordering her another drink. They talked and he invited her to his place. She said no at first, but once he started to touch her and rub her legs, her hormones got the best of her again. They went back to his car where the drink she was drinking kicked in and they had sex. Now it was even worse, it wasn't Roman's best friend she cheated on this time. This time it was a total stranger! Before Katrina could put her clothes back on, a police officer approached the car and arrested them both. Katrina was at the police station and had to call Roman. Not to get her but to tell him.

"You did what!?" Roman screamed.

"I did it again and now I'm arrested..Roman." She studdered. She talked and tried to explain but Roman had enough.

"NO! That's it Katrina, I hope you rot in that cell. Were divorced forever. Bye." He cut off before she could protest.

"Roman..no!" She screamed.

"Katrina wake up honey." Roman shoke his wife who jumped up with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Woah what's wrong?" Roman asked as he sat to rub his wife's back. She looked around. She looked out the window to see the sun shining, burning its scorching rays through the window. She looked at her right hand to see her wedding ring was still on her finger. She pupils had fear in them and dshe rubbed her head of the sweat that was pouring down her face last night. She wondered what was going on.

"Aren't you mad at me?" She gulped asking.

"No, why would I be mad at you?" He asked concerned. She was confused. "It was all just a dream?" she thought. Or was it?

_**That's the conclusion! I hope you guys like the story and I'm sorry it was rushed. I found it funny how you guys didn't like Katrina xD So maybe you guys can decide if it was a dream or not. You can give your feedbacks and thanks for reading! I promise I'll make better stories almost like this in the future! :) (My next story planned is a ryback/Alicia fox love story. I don't know my idea or when I'm going to do it yet but I'll try to do it soon!) Thanks!**_


	10. Brothers Betrayal (Director's Cut)

_**Brother's Betrayal (Director's Cut)**_

_**So I decided to make an a cut out of the story from ch 8 I was originally going to use. Let me know which one was better!**_

Roman sat by his wife Katrina contemplating his future with her. He didn't see it clearing up anytime soon and was afriad. Afraid of the outcome his family would be in. He slowly turned towards her looking at the wedding ring on her finger and began to sob.

"Roman what's wrong?" Katrina asked not wanting to know what the answer was but still concerned. He toke in a deep breath and toke her right hand grasping it firmly. He looked her in the eyes, red and burned with dissapointment.

"Katrina. I'm sorry." She looked puzzled as he slowly removed the wedding ring from her finger. He slowly got up from the bed, opened up the window of the floor they were on, and tossed the ring out the window. No remorse. Not anymore. She gasped and the sight and screamed feeling like her heart just shattered inside of her. She rushed to the window looking out of it in disbelief at what he had done. He slowly walked towards the door, looked back one more time at his once beloved wife, and shut the door leaving without a word. Her chest burned from the ache of what she had just seen. Everything was over for her. She wouldn't see her lovely daughter anymore. No more kissing her husband goodnight or goodmorning and it was all her fault.

_**Back at home.**_

She was released from the hospital on her own and homeless. She had no where to go and no one to be with. She sunkenly walked down the street to the bar clenching her right fist of where her wedding ring once was. She sat on the stool and told the bartender to keep it up until she passes out. To everyone around her, and her friends knowledge, she slipped some pills in her pocket before leaving her home to try and fix thing s with Roman at WWE. She quietly without anyone noticing slipped the pills in her drink, closed her eyes and gulped down the substance. She felt her heart race again and dizziness overflow her mind. The pressure continued untill she slipped into a dark phaze passing out and peacefully went into eternal slumber.

_**I wasn't thinking of using this bit for ch 8 because I was afraid it would be too short and wouldn't work out good but I'll let you guys decide!**_


End file.
